Lorna the Jungle Girl Vol 1 5
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Devil Fang | Synopsis2 = While out in the jungle Lorna comes across tiger prints, which confuses her since tigers do not live in the jungle. Days later an animal collector named Monty Mortimer arrives at Lorna's tribe asking for assistance in recapturing a tiger he caught for a the circus that accidentally got loose in the jungle while he was looking for lions to capture, he offers to pay Lorna to recapture the tiger before it can be harmed. Lorna accepts the job offer and swings off into the jungle to search for the tiger. After battling off a boa constrictor that she accidentally stumbled upon, Lorna hears the tiger in a battle with a lion and arrives just as the tiger kills it's opponent. As Lorna tries to rope up the tiger a shot is fired spoiling her chance and just misses the tiger. It is shot by Greg Knight who is interesting in hunting the tiger as none have existed in the jungle previously. Lorna foils his shots until she is able to rope up and subdue the tiger, frustrating Greg to the point he gives up trying to shoot the tiger and help her out. When she brings the tiger back to Monty Mortimer, Greg is not surprised to hear a woman was hired to do something for money. However, Lorna reveals that she actually did the job for free wanting to get the tiger back in captivity so it could not harm the animals in the jungle that she is sworn to protect and then swings away. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Devil Fang Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Bonanza of Death! | Synopsis3 = A man named Lawson approaches Greg Knights camp to hire him as a guide to find gold in the Kukai country. When he arrives one of the lions breaks out of it's pen and tries to attack Lawson, who shoots the beast dead. Knight is unimpressed with how quickly Lawson shoots to kill, and does not believe that there is any gold in Kukai but takes the job anyway. When they arrive in the area they come across a camp and Greg questions Lawson on if he has been in the area before, Lawson denies ever being in the region. Later they are attacked by a lion but Lawson shoots it first before Greg can stop him. Greg tries to explain to Lawson that lions will not attacked unless cornered, however when they are confronted by two more lions that charge at them Lawson tries to shoot them, but Greg stops him and the lions still flee. Greg begins to understand that the lions are actually going after Lawson and demands some answers. Lawson explains that he was in the area before and found gold, but shot a lion cub and was chased out by the other lions in the region and that he hired a guide to act as security. Before Knight can refuse to go any further, Lawson pulls out a gun and forces Knight to continue guiding him to the gold. However when they get to it an entire herd of lions charges at them. Lawson begins to panic and shoots at the lions while Greg seeks cover. Greg watches in horror as the lions rip Lawson apart and then leave after they have finished exacting their revenge. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Lawson Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Lost Kingdom | Synopsis4 = While spying on Greg Knight, Lorna the Jungle Queen overhears him taking on a job with an explorer named Spencer who has come seeking the so-called Lost Kingdom. Greg believes that it is only a myth but agrees to take the job anyway. Greg and Spencer go missing and after a week of absence, Lorna tries to learn the location of the Lost Kingdom, but M'Tuba and the other tribes people refuse to reveal it's location to her, telling her that it is too dangerous for her to go. Lorna does not heed these warnings and begins trying to track Greg's trail and finds a hidden valley populated with dinosaurs. After killing a two-headed dinosaur, she finds Greg's tracks lead to a water fall and dives into the water. After evading a giant spider she finds an underwater cave with a massive hidden city inside. She is attacked by giant flowers that guard the waters, but then the leader of the Lost Kingdom -- an unevolved caveman -- orders the flowers to let her go and invites her. Lorna figures that the leader of the Lost Kingdom seeks to make her his bride. She soon finds that Greg and Spencer have been made slaves. Quick thinking, Lorna takes Greg's lighter and uses it to mesmerize the cavemen and then starts a fire that gives them cover to escape. As they dive back into the water to swim back to the jungle outside, the cavemen follow but are slain when their own guardian plants attack them. Emerging from the other side safe, Spence explains that he has had enough adventure for on trip. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Cavemen of the Lost Kingdom * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}